1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to interconnection systems, especially to an I/O port assembly unit for use with the backpanel of the computer set wherein such I/O port assembly unit integrates most I/O connectors with a board so that it is easy for computer manufacturers to install I/O connectors within the computer set.
2. The Prior Art
The conventional personal computer set interconnect the peripheries through plural I/O (Input/Output) connectors positioned on the backpanel of the computer case. As known, each I/O connector is mounted on a front edge portion of an expansion card which is received within an expansion slot, i.e., a card edge connector mounted on the mother board. Generally, there are eight expansion slots installed on the mother board for being adopted to receive the corresponding inserted cards. Correspondingly, there are eight openings side by side arranged in the backpanel of the computer case, and each opening incorporates a strap-like bracket for securing the corresponding I/O connectors thereof and allowing such connector protrude outwardly from the corresponding opening. Each strap-like bracket is individually securely screwed to a frame which has been already fastened to the inner side of the backpanel of the computer case. To a computer manufacturer who buys components and assembles them together, fastening such brackets to the frame and connectors to the brackets take labor and time, thus increasing the cost.
Additionally, the expansion cards and the corresponding expansion slots generally take too much space in the computer case and on the main board. Therefore, it is desired to have an I/O port assembly which integrates all the backpanel I/O connectors and such corresponding expansion cards and expansion slots together as a compact unit so that the whole size of the computer set can be reduced to meet the requirement of miniaturization trend in this field.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an I/O interconnection system integrating the individual I/O connectors, which originally are separately and respectively connected to the corresponding parallel expansion cards, on a PC board, whereby such interconnection system can not only efficiently reduce the dimension of the computer set, but also simplify the operation of assembling the I/O ports to the computer case for a computer manufacturer.